Song of a Passionate Heart
by AkajiNero8027
Summary: "Y-You're not going to delete me, are you?" Sawada Tsunayoshi is a program made to sing and Giotto Vongola is a popular student. Two different person, but their meeting brought about three things, life, songs, and love. MY FIRST FANFIC! This is G27! AU -IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE-
1. Chapter 1

**Nero: **Konnichiwa minna! U-umm, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. O-oh and this story is inspired by Vocaloid.

**Shana: ***suddenly enters*

**Nero: **O-oi Shana! I haven't called for you yet! Follow the script!

**Shana**: Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! I don't care what the script says, I'm doing what I want!

**Nero: ***sweatdrops* A-ano, reviews are appreciated and criticism is alright, j-just don't be too harsh. *whispers to Shana* Please say it, **PLEASE**!

**Shana:** *sighs* AkajiNero8027 does not own KHR and Vocaloid, only the OC/s. Oh and Shakugan no Shana too since I'm here.

**Nero:** Arigato Shana-chan! You can go now. **ARIGATO**!

**Shana:** Hai. Hai. *leaves with her Flame Wings*

**Nero: **W-well, now that that's over with, let get on with the story! **ENJOY**!

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK<strong>

**CLICK**

"N-No way! Y-You're deleting me?" A voice said.

The whole space is shaking. The floor is starting to collapse and pillars are falling and breaking. In the midst of the chaos is a small brunet whose hair seems to defy gravity itself. He was crying while staring at something that is oddly familiar to a computer screen.

"Are you s-serious?" He was shouting now, his voice full of sadness. "Y-You're… You're just joking right?"

**1%... **

**2%...**

"Master! P-Please… Don't!"

His master looked at the crying figure. Said figure noticed this and with a small voice, he said, "M-Master!".

He doesn't want to disappear yet. No, not just yet. He still wanted to…

His master opened his mouth, wanting to speak. A small spark of hope lit up within him. Maybe he isn't getting deleted. Maybe it's just a mistake. Maybe…

"Goodnight, Tsuna."

And with that, his master turned around and left.

**3%...**

The brunet, whose hope was completely smash into pieces, fell down and is now trembling greatly. "I-Is this… Is this the e-end?" Even more tears start to fall. "I… I still want to sing. M-Master… You said…" He lowered his head.

"**YOU SAID I CAN SING!**" He faced the screen, and talked as if his master was still there.

"Y-You gave me this, this 'Kokoro', right?" He put one of his hands to where a heart is present.

"You said that I should sing using this, so why?"

**RUMBLE**

He looked around and saw that the space he is on, his "Home", is slowly falling apart. The place where he sings for his master is now slowly turning dark.

"Why did you do this?". He looked down on the ground, no more tears are coming out.

**4%...**

His vision is slowly darkening. He suddenly felt weak and unable to stop himself from closing his eyes.

"Singing is all I have… Please d-don't… Please don't take it away from me." He was losing consciousness. He was slipping away, losing his awareness of what's happening despite his complete objections. It was too painful, too sudden. He managed a small sigh.

It was just a few days ago when the two of them were laughing while practicing for a new song. 'Did he get bored of me? How long has it been anyway?'. Questions began to fill up in his head. It's just so confusing. He wanted to scream and shout but found it impossible in his current state. Before completely passing out, he was still able to voice out one more thought.

**5%...**

"J-Just… one more… t-time…"

And with his last words, he completely entered the world of sleep, failing to notice a figure with jet black hair and blood red eyes who was staring at him for a while now with fascinated eyes.

"Hmm… Interesting… Sawada Tsunayoshi, a program who obtained a heart." He walked towards the unconscious brunet. "I will grant your wish, show me your passion, your singing passion." He then looked at the screen which displays the uninstallation progress which was already at 9%. He pointed his fingers at it and then the numbers went back to 0. The whole place suddenly stopped shaking. Everything that was destroyed suddenly went back to the way it was.

"Hmm… This should give you some time."

He said and looked back at Tsuna. "Don't screw up, alright?" He snapped his fingers and suddenly Tsuna vanished, leaving no trace behind. A smirk then appeared on the mysterious raven's face, "When he wakes up he'll be in for a little surprise." A small chuckle was heard from him and with that; the man disappeared, leaving a single black feather on the ground.

'_Your voice has reached me and so I granted your wish. You'll be given time, so go and sing, live and love. Create a song that was forged by your heart. Though I can only extend your time, though it won't last forever, I beseech you; go without falter, with your heart as your guide.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Nero:<strong> And it's done! Whew! I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it's a bit gloomy, but it'll get better! (I hope.) U-umm..

*Silence*

*More Silence*

**Nero: ***coughs* S-soo, since this is my first fanfic, I-I would like it if you guys can tell me your opinion about it. If it is short, long(?), or something. Anything that you notice. I would like your honest opinion so that I can improve. But please, be gentle. So that's about it! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nero:** Konnichiwa minna! Welcome to the second chapter of Song of a Passionate Heart!

*Reborn suddenly appears on the scene*

**Reborn:** Ciaossu! I demand that you enjoy Dame-Nero's fanfic! *smirks*

**Nero:** *sweardrops* R-Reborn... Don't scare them...

**Reborn:** *glares and points gun to Nero*

**Nero:** WAA! R-Reborn! M-Matte!

**Reborn:** And you, why didn't you include me in this story? *dark aura activate*

**Nero:** U-umm... W-welll, I might include you in the story, if you don't b-blow me up... *gulps*

*Leon turns back to normal*

**Reborn: **Hnn... Good enough. Well, let's stop stalling and just get on with story.

**Nero:** H-Hai! I don't own KHR and Vocaloid. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sight this time seems to be a normal bedroom. Books were scattered everywhere, though it would they were just left there, not used. There is a small table where food is also scattered. It's a normal day for a certain person on the bed, so it seems.<p>

**RING!**

**RING!**

A hand suddenly press the alarm clock's button, immediately ending it's noisy ringing. "Urgh…". A blanket was turned over which revealed a blond man, still a bit drowsy. "Is it time to go to school already?", He mumbled. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and said, "Another boring day, eh?". He yawned yet again and looked at the clock, his eyes widening at what he saw. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!". Now, wide awake, he quickly took his clothes, bag and other thing before running to the bathroom and probably just took the quickest shower possible to man.

"Whew! Nice to get a hot shower for once." He went out the bathroom and wiped his face before throwing the towel on a basket, along with other dirty clothes. Now fully groomed, let's take another looked at him. The blond is tall and handsome. He has pair of cerulean eyes which seemed so mesmerizing. His eyes simply amazing and it will be hard for others to tear their gazes from the blond man's eyes.

The man breathed some air, relaxing a bit and suddenly, "**PRIMO!**", a very loud voice was heard. "Maa, maa! Gokudera, quiet down a bit, he's probably still asleep.", A cheerful voice was heard. The blond sighs. He started walking downstairs to meet the talking duo. After getting down, he saw two figures, one was a gray haired guy who was looked irritated at the other figure, a black haired teen who was simply smiling like there's no tomorrow. The gray haired teen growled, "**URUSAI, BASEBALL IDIOT!** As Primo's right-hand man, it's my duty to make sure that he gets to school on time." The raven responded with a carefree laugh.

'Haa… At this rate, we'll be even more late. I should stop this.' The blond thought. He walked towards the two and said, "Ohayo, Gokudera, Yamamoto!" The one-sided argument ceased and the gray teen, Gokudera saluted, "O-ohayo, Primo!" The raven teen also greeted, "Yo, Giotto!" Giotto smiled. "Well, you two seem lively." As he said those words he remembered something, something he was panicking about a while ago. And then it hit him.

"**HOLY! We'll be late!**" He shouted, surpassing right-hand mans scream from a while ago. "You guys, let hurry! I don't want to be bitten to death today, you know!" He ran for the door and his friends soon followed.

With all the commotion, no one seemed to hear the noise coming from Giotto's room, a beep which was followed by a thump.

"I-I… Ugh…"

* * *

><p>The trio made it safely to their classroom, getting away from a certain prefect with only a warning. As they entered the room, they were greeted by an enthusiastic greeting from the whole class, "<strong>OHAYO!<strong>". Giotto greeted for the three of them, "Hey guys!". After greeting, they made their way to their seats. Suddenly a girl from their class walked towards Giotto and held out her hands which held a blue box. "A-a-ano, Vongola-s-san, for y-y-you!". She gave the box to him who accepted it with a small smile.

"Arigato, ahh…"

The girl stuttered, "Ahh! H-Haruka, Fumina Haruka!" She was obviously nervous, talking to her crush for the first time.

"Arigato, Haruka-chan." He smiled a bit more.

"Ahh!" She blushed a deep shade of red and returned to her friends. Hushed voices spoke to her, "That was amazing!", "You did it, Haruka!" and so on.

Gokudera scowled, "Hmph! That woman, who does she think she is, giving such a lame gift to Primo." Yamamoto laughed, "Haha! Maa, maa Gokudera, don't get mad, you'll get old faster, ya know!" "Urusai!",Gokudera growled. Giotto, looked back at the two, "You guys, let's just get to our seats, okay?" They reached their respective seats and right on time, their sensei entered.

"Alright, class will begin! Get back to your seats immediately!"

And so the day quickly passed. Apparently, a normal day for the group is a having a locker full of love letters, having about ten confessions, which were all rejected by the way, and other activities which involved their admirers/fan club. Well, it can't be helped, after all, Yamamoto Takeshi, is a famous baseball player in their school and was pretty attractive himself. Gokudera Hayato, even with his short temper, girls still swoon over him. And of course, Giotto Vongola, well, who wouldn't be attracted to him?

* * *

><p>Giotto yawned, "Finally! School's over. Today was boring, as always." Gokudera mumbled to himself, "Tched, if only those crazy girls would stop chasing after Primo…" He stood up and grabbed his bag. Yamamoto did the same and said, "Haha! Let's go home guys!" Gokudera seemed pissed by the idea of walking home with Yamamoto and he said irritatedly, "Don't you have baseball practice or something?" He hoped that he has and just forgot. "Nope! I'm free today! Haha!" 'Dammit…' Gokudera thought.<p>

Grabbing his bag, Giotto made his way to the door and said, "Let's get going you two." Even though the day was completely uneventful, he still feels tired and just wants to go home. The two responded by walking towards the door and then they left with Giotto.

On the way home, they talked about random stuff, games, sports, that new season of Shakugan no Shana that Yamamoto likes to watch, and some other more topics. Only one topic seemed to make Giotto think about an answer, "Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend, Giotto?" Yamamoto asked. Giotto opened his mouth, but he then thought about it, 'Yeah, why?'. Gokudera decided to butt in, "OI! Baseball Idiot! Of course Primo does not have a girlfriend, none of those girls will be appropriate for him!". The gray-haired teen looked at Yamamoto with irritation in his eyes. The raven said, "Why not? Maybe things won't be as boring when your with someone like that.". The blond responded with a mere, "Yeah, I guess so."

When they finally have to separate ways, they said their goodbyes and parted. Giotto thought about what Yamamoto said earlier, 'A girlfriend, huh?' After a few more minutes of walking, he finally reached his house. As he entered, he suddenly hears a noise from upstairs.

**THUMP!**

**THUMP!**

Someone was inside his house. 'A thief?' He thought. He grabbed a bat from out of nowhere and headed up the stairs quietly. He didn't want the thief to hear him. As he closed in on his room, the source of the noises, he heard a crash.

**CRASH!**

"…!" He quickly ran towards his room, expecting a thief inside, but what he saw was someone who was even more mysterious than the reason he doesn't have a girlfriend.

He saw a boy. He has large caramel orbs which were filled with as much confusion as his has. He was short and was wearing strange clothes, it seemed to glow orange on some places.

The two decided to speak, and so they did, but at the same time.

"Who are you?", the both of them asked.

* * *

><p>'<em>And so, the two meet. <em>

_What will bloom from their encounter?_

_Friendship?_

_Love?_

_Well, that is yet to be told…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Nero:<strong> Done! Phew!

**Reborn:** Well that was...

**Nero:** G-Good, E-Excellent or was it... *gulps* b-bad? *nervous*

*Reborn points gun at Nero*

**Nero: **Waa! *hides somewhere* N-Nevermind! P-Please review. A-ARIGATO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nero: **Konnichiwa minna! Sorry for not updating for a while. Life got in the way.

*silence*

**Nero:** W-Well, not much to say so... Please enjoy! I don't own KHR, if I did, well... *mumble*

* * *

><p>"W-Who are you?" Giotto asked the strange and similarly confused brunet in front of him again. He just got home and he's really tired from the whole boring day at school. Just when he thought he can finally have some rest, an unknown stranger with glowing clothes show up in him room. Boy, Giotto stands corrected; this wasn't a boring and normal day after all.<p>

"W-Where?" the boy asked the blond. He was shaking quite a bit, because of fear maybe? "Hey! I asked first, who are you?" Giotto responded a bit louder than he should. He's just so tired that he can't assess the situation properly anymore.

Hearing the loud and a bit angry voice, the strange teen fell down. "S-Sorry!" he covered his head with his arms, clearly afraid that the tall teen might hurt him. 'I guess he's not a thief.' He thought as he loosens his grip on the bat he held on his hand. He looked at the brunet who was still shaking. 'I think I scared him, I should say sorry.' He realized as he said in his head.

He walked towards the teen, held his hands, and gave his best smile, "H-Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you." He said a bit awkwardly. The boy looked up showing tears that fell while he was hiding his face. "I-I'm not gonna hurt you, I was just surprised, that's all." The brunet stopped crying and said, "R-Really? Y-You're not going to… delete me, are you?"

'Delete? What's he talking about?' He thought to himself and then he sighed. 'Might as well go along with it.' He smiled a bit brighter, so not to scare the boy anymore. "No, I'm not going to delete you, I promise."

The boy took Giotto's hand and slowly stood up. Just when he was fully up, he suddenly fell back down. '…!' Giotto wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong?" And then he heard a noise that sounds like a stomach rumbling. "H-Huh? What?" The brown-haired teen sounded confused, like he doesn't know anything about food and hunger.

'He's just hungry.' He sighed; he was worried for a moment there. "U-Um, you must be hungry." The boy responded, "Hungry?" "Yeah, come with me and I'll get you something." He gestured the boy to follow him down. He slowly got up and walked to where the blond was going. Giotto kept glancing at his back from time to time, making sure that the stranger did not fall down again and was still following him. 'Why am I being so nice to this him anyway' He asked himself. He wasn't this nice to people at school excluding his friends and especially strange brunets with glowing clothes who suddenly appears at your room.

* * *

><p>Finally, they reached the kitchen. Giotto motioned the brunet to sit down while he gets some things from the refrigerator. "I'll cook something quick for you alright?" Giotto spoke. He looked at the brunet who was looking around the kitchen with curious eyes. He looked like he never saw a kitchen before. A small smile was seen on his lips which made the blond smile too. 'He's really cute.' He thought. 'Wait, c-cute? W-What am I thinking? I'm calling a stranger cute?' He panicked inside. He has never, EVER, called someone cute before. What was he thinking. 'Calm down. Let's just cook first, ask him who he is and what's he doing here, and THEN we can think about that.'<p>

Giotto then went cooking and by the way, he's a great cook. Seriously, what more can the girls at his school ask for? "Here you go!" He put a plate of deliciously cooked food on the table for the small teen to eat. "F-For me?" He asked. "Yeah, it's for you so eat up!" The blond said with a smile. He looks like a mother coaxing a baby to eat. "Thank you." The boy tilted his head slightly and cutely and smiled afterwards. '…!' A small blush crept up on Giotto's face. He didn't think that the tilt-and-smile thing works for guys, but the boy in front of him did so… so cutely. There, he admits it. "Y-You're welcome." He said and quickly turned around, so that the boy would not see his current state. "You better finish all of it, alright?" He said while preparing to clean up. "Hai!" The brunet said with a bit of cheerfulness in his voice. Giotto did not see it but he could feel that the boy at his back was smiling so brightly that he might get a nosebleed if he looks.

He shivered.

* * *

><p>After finishing everything there is to clean, he sat across the brunet, cleared his throat and said, "So, are you alright now?" The boy beamed, "Hai! Arigato, ah…" 'There he goes again. His smile, it's so… so' He was snapped out of his thought when the brunet asked, "What's your name?" "My name?" Giotto said. 'That's right, he's a stranger. I still have to be careful around him even if he's cute. DAMMIT!' He said inside of his head. 'I guess telling my name won't hurt.' "I-I'm Giotto, Giotto Vongola. I'm Italian by the way." "Gi-o-tto." The brunet said slowly. 'Seriously, is he unaware that he's…' His thoughts trailed off… "S-So you are?" The boy looked in his eyes, brown and cerulean orbs looking at each other, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short." He said. 'Tsuna, weird, I think I heard that name before.' "Tsuna, that's a nice name." Giotto complimented. Tsuna smiled and said, "Thank you." There was a brief silence, and then…<p>

'Alright time to start this.' Giotto decided.

* * *

><p>Without the knowledge of the two, an unseen figure is listening to the two's conversation. He appears as a teen with black hair and red eyes.<p>

"Now then, let's see what happens from here on."

He looked at the two and chuckled before disappearing into the darkness, momentarily leaving a black feather on where he stood before it quickly dissolved into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Nero: <strong>Done! Phew! Minna, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you and please review! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nero: **Konnichiwa minna! Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

*the mysterious red-eyed raven appears*

**Nero:** H-Hey *BEEP*! Why did you come out? You're suppose to wait for my signal.

**?:** Nero-kun, you almost spilled out my name. Good thing **I** censored it. *smirks*

**Nero:** *struck with realization, HARD* Y-Your right... A-Arigato...

**?: **No need to thank me... now. *gives his give-your-thanks-later-if-you-know-what-i-mean smile to Nero*

**Nero:** WAA! I-I! *sighs* A-Alright. Later, okay? Just... you know.

**?:** *grins and faces readers* AkajiNero8027 does not own KHR! OKAY! Start!

* * *

><p>"Alright." Giotto said which broke the silence within the kitchen.<p>

"Hmm?" The brunet boy hummed. The blond has to know who the person in front of him is. He just has to. He knows he should since he's a stranger who found his way inside his house, but he feels like there's something more, a greater reason for wanting to know who Tsuna is. He'll think about that later. He mentally added that to the list of things he wanted to figure out. With that last thought, Giotto spoke.

"Tsuna…" Giotto started. "What is it, Giotto-san?" Tsuna replied.

"Who are you?" The blond asked, staring directly into Tsuna's caramel orbs. "W-Whaa, I'm Tsuna, re-" "I know that." Giotto interrupted. The look on Tsuna's face this time is a bit more strained, like he just remembered something bad. 'Damn, even if I'm interrogating him, I should be nice; I don't want to scare him again.' Giotto thought. He was concerned, he did not think he's a thief or something, but he still needs to know who he is.

"S-Sorry…" Giotto apologized. "I-I mean, I know your name, but…" He looked at Tsuna again, he looked like he's ready to cry. 'S-Shit! What should I do?' He sighed. 'I-I guess… the questioning can wait.'

Giotto walked towards to the brunet and knelt to Tsuna's height, "L-Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything bad about what I said." Giotto apologized. "It's just that, you're a stranger. I don't know anything about you. Where are you from? Who are your parents? Things like that." Giotto felt guilty for some reason. Why was he feeling so guilty for upsetting the brunet? Tsuna was the stranger who was found on Giotto's room, he should be the one saying sorry and explaining. But still…

The blond's thoughts were interrupted by what Tsuna said, "Y-You mean, you want to know **what **I am?" Giotto said mentally, 'What? Why is he treating himself like he's not human?' He pondered until he remembered another thing Tsuna said, _'Y-You're not going to… delete me, are you?'_

'Delete? What does he mean?' Giotto thought. He suddenly felt the urge to just force the boy to tell everything, which he quickly shrugged off his mind. The brunet was keeping many secrets, he was sure of it, but he won't force him.

He can't and he won't.

* * *

><p>The tall teen remembered that Tsuna asked him something and he responded, "I want to know <strong>who <strong>you are." Giotto emphasized the word who. "But, if you don't want to…" Giotto uttered. Tsuna's a person, he should try to respect him and give him some privacy, what he is asking for maybe a very sensitive topic for the brunet.

Well, he got one right and the other well... wrong.

A moment of silence and then...

"A-Alright. I'll tell you everything about me, but…" Tsuna said. 'But what?' Giotto asked mentally. "Y-You might not believe a single thing that I will say." Tsuna finished. 'Not believe?' Giotto thought. The blond said with confidence, "Try me. I'm pretty open-minded, you know." Tsuna said, sounding nervous, "A-Alright, here goes."

They then went back to their seats.

* * *

><p>And so the storytelling starts. It wasn't your normal storytelling that is magical, with flying Pegasus and such. No, it was a storytelling that is full of shock and sad twists. Several gasps were heard from Giotto and sniffles from Tsuna. After Tsuna finished telling about himself, he was already crying hard and Giotto looked… well shocked.<p>

"S-So let me get this straight; you're telling me that you're a program who was designed to sing like humans do." Giotto said. Tsuna sniffed, his eyes are red from crying. "Your master tried to delete you, and you don't even know his name, nor his face." Tsuna nodded. "And you suddenly found yourself here when you woke up after losing consciousness." The tall blond confirmed.

Tsuna, with a weak voice responded, "Y-Yes…" Giotto stood up from the chair, "You expect me to believe all of that?" The brunet shook his head, as if saying "No." So much for open-minded.

Giotto walked towards the small teen. 'I must be crazy.' He went closer and closer until he was standing in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna expected to be shouted at. But instead, he saw Giotto walked towards him and then…

He hugged Tsuna.

"Ah!" Tsuna was shocked; he wasn't expecting Giotto to hug him after what he said. All he said was the truth, but to others, they will absolutely think he's lying. But Giotto… "Look, I don't really know what to think of your story. It's all really hard to believe, but I can feel it, your emotions, they're real." Giotto said. Tsuna's eyes widened at what the blond said. "G-Giotto-san…" Giotto continued, "I can feel them through your words, your pain, your sadness, all of them, they're real. So, I'll believe you." Tsuna felt happiness well up within. He nested his head on Giotto's strong chest as he let himself be engulfed by Giotto's warmness. The brunet thought,

'Giotto-san, thank you.'

* * *

><p>The moment lasted for a while before the two broke apart. Realizing what happened, the two's face heated up and they turned away from each other. Both of them having some thoughts.<p>

Giotto thought, 'T-There it is again! My face is heating up and my heart… it…"

Meanwhile, Tsuna was thinking, 'W-Why am I feeling so hot? M-My heart, i-it's beating so fast. Is it malfunctioning?'

Giotto was the first to recover from the realization. His face back to normal, he looked back at Tsuna and said, "W-Well, since you have nowhere to go… Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts, and looked up to Giotto, "H-Huh?" Giotto blushed. Tsuna looked so… so cute. His eyes were teary and his lips were slightly parted. Giotto looked away, attempting to hide his yet another blush from the immensely cute brunet. "Y-You can stay here. I-If you like, I mean." The blushing blond stammered. 'Why am I so flustered around him?' Giotto thought.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was now blushing himself, 'G-Giotto-san…' In his attempt to show his gratitude, he did something that shocked Giotto.

He kissed him.

It was a small peck on the cheek, it was only meant to show gratitude, but it shocked Giotto to the point of freezing on the spot. Giotto said in his mind, 'T-T-Tsuna… K-K-Kiss…'

Tsuna, not realizing what the kiss did to Giotto asked, "Giotto-san, are you alright?" He leveled his head to Giotto's and they were only a few inches from kissing. This knocked Giotto out of his trance, "H-Huh?" Giotto coughed and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." The small teen backed away and smiled, "That's good." 'He's smiling again. I like it when he smiles.' Giotto unconsciously said mentally and smiled. "Well, since you're staying here, I'll show you your room." Tsuna smiled even brighter, "Un! Arigato, Giotto-san!"

* * *

><p>They made their way back upstairs, the only noise to be heard are their footsteps. Their conversation must have lasted a few good hour because when Giotto looked outside the window, the sky was dark and lights were shining everywhere. When they reached the room, Giotto said, "I'll lend you some clothes to wear, alright?" Tsuna nodded, "Alright, thanks." Giotto made his way back to his own room; he took some clothes, scratch that, he only took a t-shirt that is enough to cover Tsuna's body. 'I wonder if he's okay with just this…' Giotto sighed. Well, he has no other clothes that will fit the brunet.<p>

'This'll do... I guess.' He reassured himself.

He was about to return to the room the brunet is in, but before even exiting the room, he heard a scream. He dropped the t-shirt he's holding and quickly ran towards the source of the scream, Tsuna's room.

"**Tsuna!"**

A laptop was sitting on Giotto's table. It's screen came alive for a brief moment before blacking out. In that moment, certain words and number appeared, and they are...

** UNINSTALL:** **1%**

* * *

><p><strong>?: <strong>And done!

**Nero: ***I-went-through-hell look*

**?:** Hey, cheer up! It wasn't that bad, right?

**Nero:** *surprised* That bad! W-Was the chapter... *gulps* bad?

**?: **No, idiot. That OTHER thing!

**Nero:** *goes back to I-went-through-hell look*

**?:** *sweatdrops* Well! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. If you do, you just might know who I am.

**Nero:**Waa! *cries and runs away*

**?:** O-Oi! Come back here! *runs after Nero*


	5. Chapter 5

**Nero:** Yo minna! Welcome to Chapter 5!

*confetti pops out of nowhere*

**Nero:** *hears a noise and looks for the source* E-Eh!

*the mysterious raven ran towards Nero at a very fast speed*

**Nero: **WAA! *BEEP*

*the raven stops near Nero and looked at him*

**?:** Is it true?

**Nero:** W-What's true? And aren't you supposed to be on vacation?

**?:** *raises one finger* One, that my name's going to be revealed this chapter. And two *raises a second finger* I came back early, I would miss this for anything.

**Nero:** *blushes* R-Really?

**?: **Really... And by the way... *leans dangerously close to Nero* I heard that were paired up, is it true?

**Nero: ***blushes a deeper shade of red* WAA! W-Who told you t-that?

**?: ***backs off and looks at the readers* AkajiNero8027 does not own KHR! ...And start!

**Nero:** W-Wait! Who told you?

*Nero chases ? who ran away*

* * *

><p>There was poor illumination in the whole room. Only a small light in the center lit the whole room. Under the small light is a table which was made for two people and two chairs. A door, a metallic door opening to be exact, was heard. Someone has entered the room. The person's footsteps were starting to get louder and louder. When he finally reached the small table, his destination and took a seat in one of the chairs, his face was revealed. It was the mysterious raven with red eyes. He has a small smile on his face as he stared at the dark space in front of him. After a few moments, another figure was revealed to be inside, a brunet teen with blue eyes. He was smiling at the raven.<p>

"So, how was it?" the blue-eyed brunet asked.

"I got him hear safely and he's with a Giotto guy now." The raven said, proud of himself. The smile on the raven's face slowly dissipated and his face turned into a serious one, "And also, his countdown's begun." The blue-eyed teen opened his mouth, about to talk, but he was cut off by the raven who spoke once more, "I know what you're going to say, Nero. I know what I am doing." The brunet frowned and said, "H-Hey, don't get angry, I-I'm just… He murmured to himself, "…concern about you." The raven raised his eyebrows, "What did you say?" This startled the brunet, Nero, and stuttered an answer, "I-I'm just saying, y-you better know what you're doing or you'll get in trouble with **Him**." Nero emphasized the word "Him" "He" must have a great amount of authority because just by mentioning Him, the raven eyes widened from… fear maybe. "I-I'm fine alright! Don't worry too much." He huffed. Nero opened his mouth only to be interrupted once again, "Oh yeah, I'm moving to Namimori, that Giotto guy's town, keep an eye on those two." The raven continued, "I'll go to his school and keep an eye on him and Tsuna too there." Nero argued, "H-How are you sure that this Tsuna person will be there too?" The raven smirked, "I just know. I saw with my own eyes, those two just met and yet, they seem so…" The raven paused, looking for the right word to say, "…inseparable." Nero's eyes darkened as he looked down,

'Yeah, I wish we were too…'

The blue-eyed brunet shrugged the thought away. 'Not the right time for this…'

* * *

><p>Nero decided and pulled out a smile, "Alright, I've decided!" The raven wondered, "Huh?" The brunet said, "I'm coming too! And no, you can't change my mind." The raven's smirk turned into a smile, "I didn't say that you can't come." Nero's face was adorned with a blush as he saw his smile. He didn't bother look away since it might be suspicious, good thing the lighting's bare. "We'll go tomorrow. It's late and…" The raven yawned …I'm tired." He stood up from the chair, "Bye Nero!" And with that, he went out through the door, leaving Nero alone. He slowly made his way back into the dark space, but not before speaking one last time, with a smile on his face, "Yeah, see you tomorrow…" He whispered out the raven's name.<p>

.

.

.

"Reiji…"

* * *

><p>And now, back at Giotto's house…<p>

Giotto was dashing back at Tsuna's room, not that it's a long way back, but because he heard Tsuna scream. "Tsuna! Are you alright?" Giotto's voice clearly shows that he's concerned about the brunet he left at the room. 'What could've happened to him?' He asked himself. If Tsuna gets harmed in any way, he wasn't sure if he'd forgive himself. How could he care so much for a person he met for a day only? He wasn't so sure himself, but he was sure of one thing, he's not going to let Tsuna get hurt in any way.

"Tsuna!" Giotto shouted once more before reaching Tsuna's room. When he reached the room, he saw Tsuna on the floor, hugging himself as if he's in pain. His eyes were streaming with tears and Giotto frowned seeing the sight. The blond immediately went towards the crying brunet, caressed his back and asked, "H-Hey are you alright?" Tsuna opened his tearful eyes and looked at the tall blond, "I-I'm fine, Giotto-san." He tried to smile which failed miserably, but at least he looks like he isn't in pain anymore. "What happened?" The blond asked the brunet. "I-I… When you went out, I was feeling fine, but suddenly… Tsuna stopped hugging himself and hugged Giotto instead, "…I felt a really painful jolt in my body. B-But it went away as soon as it came." "S-So you're not hurt anywhere? No more pain?" Giotto asked. "N-No. T-Thanks…" Tsuna answered. "Thanks for what?" Giotto wondered. He didn't do anything, so why was he thanking the blond? "Thank you for caring so much…" Tsuna said softly and hugged Giotto tighter.

"Warm…"

The moment lasted for a few minutes before Giotto decided to break apart from the hug. "So, do you want to stay in this room?" Tsuna made a confused look, "Huh? What do you mean?" The blond cleared his throat, "Y-You could just stay in my room, you know." This surprised Tsuna but still said, "N-No, it's alright. I'll stay here." Giotto said, "O-Oh, alright…" The blond was a bit disappointed that Tsuna did not decide to sleep with him. (No dirty intentions) "I'll get you some clothes; don't go screaming again, alright?" Giotto said. The brunet laughed, "Haha! I won't!" Giotto went back to his room to get the t-shirt for Tsuna. This time no scream was heard and he went back to Tsuna who was sitting on the bed. "Here you go." He handed the t-shirt to the brunet. Tsuna accepted it with a smile and stood. Much to Giotto's surprise, Tsuna started to strip in front of him. This made Giotto flustered, "O-Oi! Wait until I-I get out, alright!" Tsuna did his cute tilt-head thing again, "Huh? Sorry." The blond slowly regained his composure before he said, "Alright." He started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to my room now, okay? If you need anything, just come ask at my room." Tsuna nodded, "O-Okay! Thanks." Giotto smiled at Tsuna one last time before stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tsuna turned once again. He can't sleep even after all the things that happened. He got up and took his pillow. He made small steps towards the door and exited his room. The lights were on and he made his way to Giotto's room. 'Maybe I should sleep with him after all.' Tsuna thought. Once he made it to Giotto's door, he knocked and waited for Giotto to open up. The door opened, revealing Giotto in his pajamas. "T-Tsuna?" Tsuna smiled slightly and said, "C-Can I sleep here? I can't sleep in my room." The blond opened the door completely and let Tsuna inside, "Of course you can. You can sleep on the bed." He pointed to the bed which Tsuna thought was Giotto's. "I-I can't sleep on your bed. It's yours so sleep there." The brunet said. "No no, you're the guest, you should sleep there." Giotto argued. Tsuna pouted while looking at the bed, and then he came up with a brilliant idea. 'This bed can fit the two of us. I wonder…' "H-Hey, Giotto-san." Giotto looked at the brunet, "Hmm?" Tsuna said, "W-Well, the bed can fit the two of us, so…" Tsuna fiddled with his oversized shirt, "Why don't we both sleep on it."<p>

Silence.

More silence.

And cue blushes from both of the teens. "A-Are you sure? Doesn't that seem, you know…" Giotto said. He can't believe that Tsuna asked him that! Yes, he did ask Tsuna to sleep with him, but he didn't mean it like that. "It's all right if you don't want to." Tsuna looked down. "But, if we're not going to sleep together in the bed, then I'll sleep on the floor." Tsuna looked stubbornly into Giotto's eyes. 'Looks like he won't give up.' The blond thought. He sighed and held up his hands, "Alright, we both sleep in the bed." 'It's just sleeping on the same bed, right?' The blond reassured himself. "Un!" Tsuna smiled happily.

The blond then turned the lights of and went to bed with Tsuna. Giotto faced the opposite direction of where Tsuna was facing. He can't believe it. He's on the same bed as the brunet. The tall blond thought, 'W-What if I do something, like-…' Giotto shook his head. 'N-No no, bad thoughts, GO AWAY!' He shouted mentally. He turned and saw Tsuna who was now facing him, their faces inches away from each other. "…!" The blond was surprised to see Tsuna still awake. "N-Not tired yet?" He asked awkwardly. Tsuna, however, did not answer and instead asked another question, "Why are you so far?" The blond teen raised one eyebrow, "W-What?" The brunet boy pouted cutely, "Sleeping with someone that's far away is the same as sleeping alone."

"O-Oh…"

Giotto then scooted a bit more towards the brunet and said, "T-There, better?" He mentally cursed for stammering too much. "Better." Giotto smiled tiredly and turned away from Tsuna's face. He closed his eyes, hoping to finally get some shut-eye. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, he felt two arms hug him from behind. This made the blond turn and ask, "T-Tsuna?" Tsuna blushed a bit and asked, "C-Can I?" Giotto also blushed from the cuteness the boy was giving off. Silence occurred for a while before the blond decided, "Yeah, sure." He wrapped his strong arms around the brunet who snuggled on the blond's strong chest.

"Arigato, Giotto-san…"

Tsuna could feel it, Giotto's heartbeat as he rested his head on his chest. It was beating a bit faster than what he thought was normal, 'Is his heart malfunctioning too?' He tried to wonder but found it hard as exhaustion finally decided to make itself known. His eyes became heavy and he was slowly closing them. He looked at Giotto, whose eyes are close and was probable now asleep. His eyes completely close, but not before saying, "Goodnight, Giotto-san…"

And so, the two entered the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gokudera and Yamamoto were seen together. They were walking towards Giotto's house to fetch him. "Oi, why are you following me?" The gray-haired teen frowned; He did not like the baseball idiot being with the Primo. "Haha! I'm not following you; I'm just going to Giotto's house, same as you." Yamamoto said, smiling. "How dare you say Primo's name so casually?" He took out sticks which looked like… dynamites? Was those things allowed on school? "Haha! Your fireworks there look nice!" The tall raven said, unaware of the fact that they were REAL dynamites. The two reached Giotto's house after a few more minutes, still having their one-sided argument. The argument stopped when they reached the door. Gokudera inserted the key inside and the door opened. How Gokudera got a key to Giotto's house, that another story. They went inside and noticed that it was still quiet.<p>

"Still asleep I guess." Yamamoto said. Gokudera started walking towards the stairs, wanting to wake the Primo up and get him ready for school. "As Primo's right-hand man, I have to make sure he isn't late for his classes." He said rather proudly. "Haha! Gokudera, you said that yesterday." "Urusai, baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted. He walked up and Yamamoto, who decided to tag along, did too. They reached Giotto's room and knocked. "Primo/Giotto! Were here!" They expected Giotto to open the door, but what they saw completely surprised them.

* * *

><p>A pair of caramel orbs started to open as Tsuna started to wake. He looked and saw Giotto sleeping soundly, his arms around him. He smiled at the blond as he remembered yesterday's event. He moved away from the blond teen's arms and sitted up. And then he heard knocking on the door. He wondered, 'Who's that?' Tsuna stood up and slowly walked towards the door. "Primo! Were here!" Tsuna once again wondered, "Primo?" He twisted the doors knob, opening the door and was saw two pairs of eyes widening. "Who?" The tall raven said. "A-Ahh…" The brunet can't find the words to say. Unfornately the gray-haired teen wasn't so nice, "<strong>OI! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Primo's room?<strong>" He shouted out so loudly that Tsuna stepped back and covered his ears. Said shout also caused Giotto to wake up, "H-Huh? Who, what, when, where?" He searched the room and saw Tsuna in front of the door, covering his ears and his two friends, Yamamoto, who looked confused and Gokudera, who was wearing a rather angry face. Giotto has only one thing to say.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Reiji: <strong>...And done!

**Nero: ** *panting* W-Who... W-Who told you... *pants again*

**Reiji:** *ignores the question* Reiji... Reiji... Sounds nice! *grins*

**Nero:** *blushes* R-Really? I'm glad. Phew!

**Reiji:** Of course... *leans toward Nero*

**Nero:** A-Ahaha! Thanks!

*Reiji leans closer*

**Nero: **WAA! *backs away* S-See you guys next time! Please review!

*Reiji pounces on Nero*

**Nero:** **WAA!** *runs away with Reiji giving chase*


	6. Chapter 6

**Nero:** Konnichiwa, minna! Welcome to another chapter of SoaPH!

*silence*

**Nero: **A-haha! As you noticed last chapter, I increased the chapter length. I made this one EVEN longer. I do not own KHR nor Vocaloid and their songs. Please enjoy and... START!

* * *

><p>"Oh shit…"<p>

That was all Giotto can say as he looked at a probably-scared Tsuna, a confused Yamamoto, and a very, VERY angry Gokudera. The self-proclaimed right-hand man as glaring at the brunet with everything he's got. Giotto can't help but wonder, 'Why is Gokudera so protective of me anyway?' Tsuna looked back at the blond on the bed, "Gio-…" "OI! I said, who the hell are you?" The gray-haired teen interrupted Tsuna's call for help. Feeling that things won't be solved by rage, Yamamoto said, "O-Oi, Giotto." Giotto teared his look from Tsuna to face the raven, "H-Hai?" "W-Who's your f-friend?" The baseball fanatic asked. "O-Oh, he's-"

But before Giotto was able to answer Yamamoto's question, Gokudera decided to interrupt once again, "You baseball idiot! That girl is obviously one of Primo's fangirls!" Tsuna was shocked by the words 'Fan' and 'Girl', "E-Ehh? F-Fangirls?" The gray-haired teen glared at the brunet even more intensely, "Don't act stupid, you b****! I know that you crazy fangirls want to f*** Primo and take f***ing pictures of him while he asleep!" The fuming Gokudera continued to barrage Tsuna with foul words. Tsuna, afraid of the cursing teen in front of him backed away and fell, butt first on the floor. "Ahh!"

* * *

><p>Giotto, having heard enough and was also angry because of Gokudera's rudeness to Tsuna, decided to step in. "Gokudera…" He said in a serious tone. This stopped Gokudera's cursing spree and stuttered, "Y-Yes, Primo?" The blond stood up and went towards the scared brunet sitting on the floor, "Tsuna, you alright?" The Primo looked at Tsuna's face and saw tears threatening to fall. This made Giotto even angrier. No one makes Tsuna cry and get away alive or at the very least unharmed. It's a mystery why Giotto feels a very deep protectiveness towards the brunet, on that Giotto once again remembered to think about once this is over. "Shh… Don't cry Tsuna." He wiped the beads of tears on the corners of Tsuna's eyes. This action made Tsuna blush slightly and said, "Giotto-san."<p>

The ignored duo, well Yamamoto was, in awe of the situation in front of him. Gokudera, however, was just plain confused of the event. With some courage, he said, "P-Primo-sama?" Only when Giotto stood up and glared at the teen did he realize that it was a huge mistake. "Gokudera." Giotto gave a smirk that matched his glare. This sent shivers down the self-proclaimed right-hand man's spine. "Let's have a talk, shall we?" He put an arm on Gokudera's shoulder and guided them outside. As the door was closed, Tsuna, the curious brunet, decided to listen to what Giotto and the two others were talking about. All he heard when he listened were a whole bunch of yells with a lot of cussing, which Tsuna, the ever innocent brunet, doesn't know of, courtesy of Giotto and a whole lot of apologies, courtesy of Gokudera. He listened more closely and heard the floor coming in contact with the human head.

'Ow. That's got to hurt.' Tsuna thought sympathetically to the one who was banging his head on the floor.

* * *

><p>A few shout-filled minutes later, the door opened once again revealing Giotto with a smile on his face and two others. One was a laughing raven who was patting the gloomy gray-haired teen on the back. 'Giotto-san looks fine now.' Tsuna thought. Tsuna stood up from the bed which he sat on a few minutes back and met Giotto halfway through the room and said, "Are you alright, Giotto-san?" Giotto only smiled and said, "Of course." "That's great!" Said the brunet. "Oh! By the way, my friend here has something to say." He pointed at Gokudera who stiffened at the call. He moved forward, looked into Tsuna's eyes and said, "Gomenasai!" "E-Ehh?" Gokudera bowed, "I'm sorry for calling you a girl and a fangirl. I did not know you're a boy nor that you're a guest of Primo." Tsuna, confused by the sudden change of attitude towards him, only said, "I-It's okay."<p>

After the apology, Giotto decided that it is a good time to introduce the two to Tsuna, "Tsuna, I want you to meet my friends." The gestured his hands towards the two who introduced themselves, "Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. You can call me Yamamoto." The brunet smiled at the raven's cheerfulness, "Yamamoto." The other one then bowed and said, "My name is Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna repeated, "Gokudera Hayato…" Gokudera confirmed, "Hai." The blond thought to himself, 'They're getting along great.'

After the introductions, Giotto spoke, "Well, now that that's over, let's get some breakfast." They all then started to head out of Giotto's room, but not before Tsuna asks something that caused another session of hell for Gokudera, "Nee, Giotto-san, what does f*** and b**** mean?"

And so, a few minutes of hell once again rained down on poor Gokudera.

* * *

><p>"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Gokudera continually said as he banged his head to the floor. That hell session with Giotto must be really scary.<p>

Tsuna went towards the gray-haired teen and said, "Gokudera-kun, please stop now. I'm sure Giotto-san's not mad anymore, nee Giotto-san?" Tsuna unconsciously uses his cuteness on Giotto. It's super effective! Giotto blushed and turned away from the source of cuteness, "Y-Yeah… I'm not mad anymore." The brunet looked back at Gokudera, "See? Giotto-san's not mad anymore because he's a very nice person!" Tsuna said cheerfully. Giotto's blush intensified because of the way Tsuna described him. He tried to hide his blush, but unfortunately Yamamoto saw, "Haha! Look, Giotto's blushing!" The statement made the brunet look at the blond who was indeed blushing. "Haha! Giotto-san's cute when he blushes!" The amused brunet commented. Giotto, however, denied this and said, "N-No I'm not! The c-cute one here is Tsuna…" Giotto surprised himself when he heard his words, 'Did I just say that out loud!' He looked at Tsuna and saw him blushing as well, "M-Me? C-Cute?" The brunet looked down and clutched his 'Kokoro', it was beating really fast right now. 'Why does my Kokoro react this way?' A silence enveloped the kitchen.

A cough was then heard which broke the silence hanging in the air. Yamamoto, who was the source of the cough said, "W-Well, not that I want to interrupt but we have school, you guys." This broke the two out of their trance and Giotto said, "D-Dammit!" He ran up the stairs and just took another world record shower. He came back down with his uniform and said, "There, done!" "U-Umm…" The brunet was about to say something but Gokudera seemed to know as well, "Ano, Primo, will Tsuna-sama stay here?" "Huh?" Was all Giotto could say. "I-I mean, will he stay in the house or…" Gokudera trailed off. And then it hits Giotto, "You're right!" "Eh? What did Gokudera got right, Giotto?" Yamamoto wondered. "Tsuna is coming with us." It's not that he didn't trust Tsuna, he did. It's just that if he leave him alone, his mind will just keep on thinking about the brunet's safety. 'Better to take him with us to school. I can make sure his alright there at least.' "So he's coming?" The tall raven asked once more. "Primo…" Gokudera said. "Yes?" The self-proclaimed right-hand of Giotto suggested, "If Tsuna-sama is coming with us then will you please wait here for a few moment?" The blond was puzzled by the request, "Hmm?" Before Giotto could ask for an explanation, Gokudera dashed outside the house. "E-Ehh! Giotto-san, where will G-Gokudera-kun go?" Asked the surprised brunet. However, the blond himself did not know and only shook his head.

* * *

><p>After a minute of waiting, as Gokudera asked, he went back running to the house with a paper bag in his hand. He handed it to Tsuna who was confused by the action. "W-What's this Gokudera-kun?" He took out what was inside which is a uniform. A Namimori uniform to be more specific. "Please wear them, that way, you won't attract unwanted attention. Besides…" Gokudera teared his gaze from Tsuna. This made the blond and Yamamoto wonder why. They both looked at Tsuna and realized why Gokudera was looking away. Tsuna's clothing, which was basically an oversized t-shirt, was slipping, revealing a smooth and probably soft skin. Giotto finally realized this and shouted, "No one looks or I-I'll!" He went towards the oblivious Tsuna and led him to a room to change.<p>

"E-Eh? Giotto-san, what's the matter?"

After another minute, Tsuna went out of the room and revealed himself in the given uniform. Yamamoto laughed and said, "It looks great on Tsuna! Don't you agree Gokudera?" The gray-haired teen only nodded. Giotto cleared his throat and said, "Well, now that everythings solved, let's go now. We're…" He gulped. "…late." The two gulped like the blond and Tsuna, unaware of the consequences of being late only tilted his head. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>They all ran as fast as they can, with Giotto holding Tsuna's hand as protection and guide. When they reach the school gates, they sighed in relief as the certain prefect they were afraid of wasn't there. Well they were wrong. "Let's go guys! Looks like Hi-…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because of a tonfa from a certain person hit his face directly. "Giotto-sanGiotto/Primo!" The three shouted in chorus. The owner of the tonfa revealed himself, it was Hibari Kyoya, the scariest prefect of them all. "Giotto Vongola, you are late." He said, stating the obvious. "Y-Yeah, about tha-…" He wasn't able to finish again because of a tonfa once again attempting to hit him. This time however, he was able to dodge the strike. Gokudera then took out his dynamites(?) and yelled, Hey! How dare you hurt Primo!" He was about to throw the explosives but Yamamoto held him back. "Maa, maa! Don't make a fuss this early in the morning, Gokudera. I'm sure Giotto can handle this. Besides…" He glanced at the brunet who was silent, "…Tsuna's here. You might accidentally hurt him." This made Gokudera's eyes widen and slowly he kept his explosives in who-knows where.

Meanwhile, Giotto, who was still dodging the prefect's blows, said, "Hibari! I can explain!" Surprisingly, the prefect complied to his request and said, "Explain." And so Giotto, after catching his breath, explained. After the explanation, Hibari asked, "And he's here because?" He pointed to Tsuna. "W-Well, I don't want him alone at the house so I brought him along." This pissed the prefect a bit, "Only students, teachers and people with official business with the school can enter." 'Oh shit! He's right!' Giotto mentally said. 'I got to think… How? Hmm…' And then he had an idea, 'I got it!' He faced Hibari, who was waiting for a reply and said, "He has business here. I'm going to enroll him here." "What?" Was all Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto could say. "Y-Yeah… So can he go inside now? I'll settle everything later." Hibari turned around, "Hnn… Just make sure you won't be late next time or…" "O-Or?" The blond stammered. The prefect showed his pair of tonfas and said, "…I'll bite you to death." And with that, he left.

Giotto turned around to his friends and Tsuna, "Well, let's get going guys!" The three nodded and continued inside the school, failing to notice two hidden characters watching them.

* * *

><p>After settling every detail of the brunet's sudden enrollment, they went to their classroom, which was also Tsuna's room by the way. Along the way Tsuna asked, "Am I really going here now?" Giotto glanced at the short brunet and smiled, "Yes. From now on, you'll go to school with us." "Yatta!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "We'll have so much fun together Tsuna! Nee, Gokudera?" "Y-Yeah…" Was all that Gokudera replied. "Hmm? What's the matter?" Yamamoto asked. He noticed that the gray-haired teen was looking at something. He looked too and saw two people standing in front of their classroom's door. 'New students?' He thought. The two seemed to notice the stare and looked towards the group. "Konnichiwa!" Said a blue-eyed brunet. He elbowed a red-eyed raven who said, "Yo…" The brunet sighed at his companions attitude and said, "Sorry for his attitude, he's just trying to act cool." This pissed the raven a bit, "I'm not trying to be cool, I AM cool!" He then smiled at the trio. "No, it alright." Giotto said.<p>

The blond as well as the others outside of the classroom heard someone say, "Alright class, we'll have three new students today." The blond then looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera, "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of Tsuna." The two nodded and entered the room. Giotto then faced the nervous brunet, "It's alright. I'm here." He held the brunet teen's hand to comfort him. Said brunet smiled, his nervousness being washed away by Giotto's warm hand, and said, "Thank you." The two did not notice that they were being looked at by the mysterious duo. One had a barely visible smirk on his lips; the other has a small frown.

'I wish were like that…'

He quickly shrugged the thought away as he heard them being called. "Please come in now." Said the voice, probably their sensei. Giotto heard this as well and let go of Tsuna's hand, "Shall we?" The brunet nodded his head, "Un!"

* * *

><p>The door was opened and they stepped inside of the room. The mysterious two walked towards the center without looking at the class. Murmurs and giggles can be heard coming from the class, mostly from girls and some guys. Stopping their steps, they faced the class and the blue-eyed teen said, "Hello! My name is Nero, Akaji Nero." He bowed and then said, "I hope we get along." He smiled to the class.<p>

The raven then stepped forward and said, "Yo! I'm Reiji, Reiji Kajiura." Instead of a bow, he gave them a cool smirk which caused the girls in the room to squeal.

After Reiji's introduction and after the girls quiet down, they turned their attention to Giotto who was beside a once again nervous brunet. "You can do it." Whispered the blond. This gave the brunet some confidence, enough for him to step forward and say, "H-Hello. I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short." He gave them a bow and said, "P-Please take care of me…"

The room went silent. The brunet closed his eyes, afraid that his new classmates will laugh at him. And then suddenly…

The whole class responded, "We'll take care of you, Tsuna-chan~!

This surprised Tsuna who could only say, "E-Eh?"

Giotto looked at the class and was surprised. The fangirls were talking to each other, "He's really, REALLY cute~!" One said. "Maybe we can get him to pair up with someone." Another said in reply. Giotto frowned. He really doesn't get those girls. He then looked at the boys of the class and he then frowned even more. Some of the boys were blushing and some of them are even having nosebleeds. He really does not like this.

'They should back off, Tsuna's mi-…'

His eyes widened at the thought. 'W-What did I-I just…' Before finishing his mental sentence, Tsuna said, "Giotto-san?" This snapped him out of his thought. "Yes?" The brunet said nervously, "W-What should I-I tell them?" "Just thank them." The blond answered. The small brunet teen nodded.

"T-Thank you, everyone."

After the introduction, their sensei said, "Alright everyone, just to clear things up, Vongola-san here is assisting Sawada-san, so no need to worry about him, alright?" This made some of the girls and boys of the class whine. Giotto let out a small chuckle, happy that their sensei said that. "Now, were should I…" Their teacher mumbled. "AHA! There!" He pointed to the three seats which were on the same row. The three new students moved to their chairs and sat. Giotto also walked towards his seat, which was luckily beside Tsuna. Their teacher started to talk once again, signaling the start of class.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, it was finally break time. Students started to head out of the classroom to eat. Tsuna, along with Giotto and friends and also Reiji and Nero, were left in the room. The blond was the first to stand up, stretches his arms and said, "Let's go guys, I'm starving!" Yamamoto and Gokudera stood up as well as Tsuna. "OkayLet's go!" Said his two friends at the same time. Tsuna, unlike the two, looked at Reiji and Nero who were still on the chair. He walked towards them and asked, "Akaji-san, Kajiura-san, would you like to come with us?" The two looked at the brown-eyed brunet, then to each other and nodded. "Sure, we'd love to, if you're friends there would agree." Said the brunet, Nero. Tsuna turned to Giotto, "Ne, Giotto-san, can they come too?" Giotto smiled, he was happy that the brunet is starting to gain more confidence. "Sure they can come, right guy?" He glanced at his two other friends. Yamamoto grinned, "Haha! Of course. The more, the merrier, right?" Gokudera gave a nod but looked a bit pissed, "Sure Primo. I you and Tsuna-sama wants to, I approve."

Before going out, Reiji said to Tsuna, "Tsuna, just call me Reiji, alright? You can call Nero by his first name too." Nero nodded, agreeing with the idea. Tsuna smiled, "Alright!"

They then went to the cafeteria to get some food and headed up the rooftop to eat.

"So, where did you two come from?" Asked Giotto while taking a bite from his melon bread. He is not really interested, but asked anyway. The two new students looked at each other. 'Shit! I didn't think about that.' Said the raven mentally. Nero, somehow hearing the thought also replied with his mental voice, 'I-I got this…' The two looked forward to Giotto and then Nero said, "W-Well we came from uhh…" "A far place! A very far and hidden place. Not many people know it." Interrupted Reiji. 'A far place? What kind of an answer is that, idiot?' Said Nero, irritated at the stupid answer given by the his raven friend. 'Shut up!' Was all Reiji said in return.

Giotto, who really didn't care, said, "Oh. Alright." He turned his attention to Tsuna, "Nee, Tsuna, how is it here? Are you having fun?" Tsuna, who was eating now eating ice cream, after eating melon bread, sushi and fried shrimps, said, "Un! It's really nice here. Arigato, Giotto-san." He took another lick at his ice cream and some of it found its way to one of his cheeks. "H-Hey, you got some ice cream on your face." Giotto said to the brunet. "Haha! He's really enjoying it, ne Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed and said. Gokudera however, said,  
>Shut up, baseball freak!" Giotto searched his pocket for his handkerchief; however Reiji, who was thinking about teasing the two, was faster.<p>

'Hehe.'

The red-eyed raven licked the cream off of the brunet's cheek, much to everyone's surprise. After licking the sweet substance off, he backed away, revealing a slightly blushing Tsuna. He looked at the other and saw, a surprised Nero, Gokudera and Yamamoto, and an angry looking Giotto. "Hmm, no wonder you liked licking that, I tastes great!" He said, ignoring the fact that he probably just pissed the tall blond off. Giotto, in an attempt to hide his irritation, put on a smile. "Reiji-kun, why did you have to lick it?" Despite the smile, his attempt to cover his madness was failing. "Nothing. I just want to." Nero replied, ignoring the blond's irritation towards his action.

"Grr…"

Tsuna, noticing that the situation is a bit awkward, decided to talk, "Giotto-san, it's alright. Reiji-kun please don't do it again." Nero backed him up, "Yeah, don't just lick faces, Reiji, it's… awkward." He pinched Reiji's ear. "O-OW! Alright, alright." Reiji also said to Nero mentally, 'I'm just testing the two.' The blue-eyed brunet snorted, 'Yeah, testing…'

Yamamoto, thinking that it's time to head back, said, "Guys, it's time." This somehow eases the tension as the angry face of Giotto is gone. "Y-Yeah. Let's go back." They quickly finished the rest of their food and headed back to class.

The blond, as they went down, started to regret enrolling Tsuna to school.

* * *

><p>It was now music class and the teacher said, "Alright, class! I want to hear your singing one by one." Their sensei then started calling students one by one to sing in front of the class. Many of those who sung were not really good. The teacher had to make some of them stop mid-song.<p>

"Alright. Sawada-san, you're next."

Tsuna stiffened. He'll sing next? "M-Me?" Their teacher sighed. "Yes, you. Please come here and let's hear your voice." Giotto, concerned about the brunet, asked, "Are you alright?" He was worried about the brunet, he knows what he's been through and he doesn't want to make Tsuna upset in any way. Tsuna, nodded, his body relaxing, "Y-Yeah. I can do it." He walked to the center and closed his eyes.

'_Goodnight, Tsuna.' _

He shook his head, 'No. That's over now. I'm here. I can sing.' He took a deep breath and then…

"_The shape of my heart that had changed __  
><em>_You forcibly try to adapt it to you but __  
><em>_It hurts; it is painful. You wound it."_

The whole class became silent as they heard the brunet sing. They became mesmerized by the amazing voice of Tsuna. His voice held feelings. They were felt through every word that he sung.

_In the midst of loneliness, this tainted heart __  
><em>_Floats on a pure white void __  
><em>_In this room where only emptiness remains __  
><em>_They gently go around._

Giotto's eyes widened as he heard Tsuna's singing voice. 'His voice. It's so…' He was lost for words. He can't describe the greatness of the voice he is hearing. Nero, Yamamoto and Gokudera were also shocked by what they are hearing. Reiji, unlike the three, only closed his eyes and smiled; enjoying the beautiful song he was hearing.

'That's right Tsuna, sing. Sing with all of your heart.'

_Let's find our shapes __  
><em>_Even if we won't be in the same world __  
><em>_The pieces of the days we laughed and embraced __  
><em>_Hold them tight in your sleep._

'I'm here now. I want to believe this is a chance for me to sing. And I will.' Tsuna thought as he reaches the end of the song. He was unaware of the tears that started to fall when he began singing. All that matters to him as he sing is that he is here, with his friends, with Giotto.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and saw the class staring at him. They were all silent. He saw Giotto, whose eyes were wide but slowly softened and then smile at him. He saw Gokudera and Yamamoto who were smiling as well. Nero was also smiling like the rest and Reiji was giving him a thumbs-up. He then noticed that there are tears in his eyes. He wiped them and then bowed. The whole class then stood up and clapped. "That was amazing, Sawada-san!" Their sensei remarked. The brunet blushed at the compliment, "Thank you." He went back to his seat, but not before Giotto talked to him. "You alright?" He gave the brunet's hand a squeeze. "Yes. I'm fine." When the blond saw that he was sincere, he let go of Tsuna's hand and let him sit. The whole class then resumed.<p>

After everyone had their turn to sing, the teacher cleared his throat and said, "Class, you may be wondering why I suddenly made you all sing." Murmurs started. "Well, the reason is because of the upcoming play." The murmurs became a bit louder. "Play?" Giotto asked. Their sensei nodded, "Yes, an original musical by Sasagawa-san to be exact." He pointed at a golden brown-haired girl. "And through our little sing-off a while ago, I finally found our main character."

He looked at the brunet, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will be our main character."

* * *

><p><strong>Nero:<strong> ...And done! Phew! This chapter has almost 4k words, should I increase, decrease or maintain? This fic will reach about 15+ chapters, I think... Also the next chapter MIGHT take longer to finish since I have so much school work and I have to think what to do next chapter. Sorry.

*silence once again*

**Nero:** I won't waste your time anymore. Though it's late to say sorry, sorry for the mistakes if there are any. Also, please review and stay tuned!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE - SHOULD I OR SHOULD I NOT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

*desolate space ahead*

Nero: …Um.. Hi, if anyone's looking at this at all. Yes, I have not update for a year (*gulp*), my reason is, lack of time (lame excuse, many may think.) and no ideas. I'm on vacation right now so I can put this up and well, I'm making a new story. Ahaha-ha… Reader may think, 'why not finish this first, you idiot?' or 'we don't care, you're not finishing it anyway.' But I want to ask, should I make it by chapter or a whole? The story is not long (I think) and can be done as one-shot, but my fingers twitching to publish it. Should I or should I not? Please give your opinion. Sorry of not updating and putting up this long AN.

Thank you!


End file.
